


Your Name Looks Nice Next to Mine

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: Hotel Hudmel: The Week Between the Wedding and the Honeymoon [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Season 3, communication!, cute moments, dating!klaine, enagaged!klaine, husbands!klaine, married!klaine, season 5, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Three conversations that Kurt and Blaine have had, at different stages in their relationship, about what their last names would be if they got married. Lots of fluff and some emotions, and the married piece includes some Hotel Hudmel!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Hotel Hudmel: The Week Between the Wedding and the Honeymoon [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724422
Comments: 24
Kudos: 104





	Your Name Looks Nice Next to Mine

**Author's Note:**

> When I tell you I was singing “Last Name” (glee version of course) the whole time I was writing writing this fic... and like, it isn’t even the correct mood for this fic... sigh. Anyway, enjoy this little fluffy fic that I felt led to write!

“If we get married,” Kurt begins, stroking through Blaine’s gloriously un-gelled curls, left free after a day at Brittany’s pool with the glee kids. The school year still has a month left to go, but the early-May weather scatters a few low-80 degree days into the mix that are perfect for impromptu pool parties. “What should our last names be?”

Blaine tilts his head slightly, looking up from where he’s resting it in Kurt’s lap. He’s beaming, and there’s that look in his eyes — the one that’s so intimate Kurt feels like the door to his bedroom needs to be shut despite his dad’s six-inches open rule. 

“Kurt, you know I want to marry you someday,” Blaine replies softly, and Kurt sighs, smiling as a flush rises to his cheeks in spite of himself.

“I know. I do too. But we need to wait a little while,” he hurries to add. “With all of this Rachel and Finn chaos, I can’t even think about getting married so young.”

“I understand, Kurt. But would it really be so bad?” Blaine teases, and Kurt rolls his eyes fondly.

“Probably. Maybe. I don’t know! But it’s definitely a principle thing now,” Kurt retorts. “I can’t accept your proposal just after I’ve so firmly spoken out against Rachel and Finn’s impending marriage.”

“I promise I won’t propose to you anytime soon,” Blaine grins. “ _Yet_. But I will, someday. Or you can propose to me, whatever you want. We could even propose to each other.”

Kurt scoffs. “Honey, I appreciate the stereotypes you are so eager to destroy, but you of all people should know that, deep down, I do appreciate a little fanfare and romanticism.”

“I’ll give you the best proposal anyone’s ever seen,” Blaine promises. “I’m so excited to marry you.”

“Me too,” Kurt agrees, bringing his free hand to interlock with Blaine’s and rest them on Blaine’s stomach. “He says with appropriate caution.”

“Kurt,” Blaine laughs slightly. “We can talk about getting married someday without worrying about it happening in the near future. I won’t get any wrong ideas, and I promise that I’m not offended. I understand.”

Kurt nods. “Okay. I really am just freaked out about Finn and Rachel. But back to our names — how should we combine them?”

“I’d be happy taking your last name if that’s easier,” Blaine remarks. “Blaine Devon Hummel has a really nice ring to it.”

“While that does sound beautiful,” Kurt smiles at Blaine’s adoring expression. “I also want your name. I always pictured us hyphenating our last names.”

“I like that too. Anderson-Hummel or Hummel-Anderson? Or would you be one and I’d be the other?” Blaine asks, thinking aloud.

“I personally like Anderson-Hummel the most,” Kurt says, squeezing their hands gently. “And I know it’s silly, but I kind of would like us to have the same last name, even when they’re hyphenated.”

“Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel,” Blaine muses, a bright beam stretching across his face as he says it. “That’s not silly at all! I love it.”

Kurt doesn’t have the words to properly articulate the swooping in his chest that he feels when he hears Blaine’s words, processing the meaning that, albeit years away, already hold so much love and promise. Instead, he leans down and brings Blaine into a deep kiss, pouring every ounce of emotion he can muster into it, knowing Blaine will understand. He always does.

******

“Hey, Kurt,” Blaine relaxes back onto his bed as he swipes open the call, heart aching at the physical distance between them but also still soaring on the events of the past few days.

“Hello, _fiancé_.”

Blaine laughs softly and his whole body goes warm at the sound of Kurt’s teasing, purely affectionate voice. Like clockwork, Kurt’s greeted him the same way whenever they’ve called each other — Blaine doesn’t know when the novelty of being engaged is going to wear off, but he doesn’t ever want it to. It’s only been two days since Kurt’s been back in New York, and thus only about three since they’ve been engaged, and Blaine hasn’t stopped walking on air the whole time.

“I love hearing you say that,” Blaine replies, and Kurt’s hum from across the line shows Blaine that he absolutely knows that about him.

“And I love saying it,” Kurt adds. “God, I’m sure I’ve been annoying practically everyone in New York with how much I talk about you. I think I’ve subconsciously created a game in which I see how many times I can insert ‘my fiancé’ into a conversation.”

Blaine laughs, louder this time and with the squeaky edge that comes with the swelling emotion in his chest. “I love you so much. And I’m definitely doing the same. I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Kurt sighs. “You know, we could do our first task of wedding planning right now, if you’d like.”

“Uh, of course,” Blaine sits up in bed, rooting around in his bedside drawer for the journal and pen he keeps in it. “I was going to buy a planner specifically dedicated for our wedding, but I can write a few things down awhile.”

“I don’t think we’ll have any trouble remembering this,” Kurt replies, a smile evident in his voice. “We’re getting married, so it’s officially time to revisit the last name conversation.”

“Oh,” Blaine says simply, unable to stop the grin that tugs at the corners of his lips. “Yeah, okay. What was it we decided on? Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel?”

“Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel,” Kurt repeats. “Wow, yeah, I still like it just as much. Maybe even more, knowing that we’re actually getting married.”

“God, it’s making me kind of emotional,” Blaine admits, absentmindedly writing ‘Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel’ in an empty page of his journal. “I’m trying out my signature with the hyphenated last names.”

He holds his phone between his ear and his shoulder as he uses one hand to keep the journal open and signs his soon-to-be new name with a flourish. “Kurt, it’s real. It’s really happening.”

“Okay, I just got a paper and pen to try it too,” Kurt remarks, pausing so he can write it out as well. “That... _wow_. That does make it feel really real.”

A few tears spill onto Blaine’s cheeks, but he lets them fall. They’re happy tears, and a special moment like this is worth crying over in the safety of a phone call with his fiancé. “Yeah, it does.”

“Our names look so beautiful together,” Kurt murmurs. “Sweetheart, are you okay?”

“I’m so happy,” Blaine manages, beaming through the tears that are more steadily streaming down his face. “I wish you could hold me right now, though. That’s all I’m sad about.”

“I wish I could hold you too. Just know I’m sending so much love from New York, now and every day.”

“I know you are,” Blaine nods, even though Kurt can’t see him. “I am too.”

There’s a few moments of silence, then Kurt laughs gently over the phone. “I was going to tell you that the apartment is empty right now, and should be for the foreseeable short future. But I don’t know if getting cyber-lucky is really the mood for the night.”

“No, no, this would not be the first time we’ve had emotional sex,” Blaine reminds him, shutting his journal and stowing it away in the drawer, but leaving the drawer open for _easy access_ to its contents. “Even though it is the first time we’ve tried it over the phone.”

“Is it worth a shot?”

“Absolutely.”

******

“So, boys, you’re married,” Burt declares, probably for the fifth time that day. In the midst of going through wedding gifts with Burt and Carole’s help, they’ve decided to pause for lunch before facing the remaining piles.

“That we are,” Kurt replies, sharing an amused look with Blaine. In the few hours they’ve been back home with Kurt’s parents, it hasn’t been difficult to discover that they’re almost just as excited about Kurt and Blaine’s marriage as the two husbands are themselves.

“What should we call you now?” Burt asks, continuing. “Have you thought about that, you know, changing your names? Hyphenating them?”

“Oh, we’ve thought about it,” Blaine laughs, grinning. “I think the first conversation we had about last names was during your senior year, Kurt.”

“I remember that,” Kurt nods. “And after we got engaged, we stuck with our first decision. But we haven’t really talked about it since we got married; it’s just been so crazy.”

“Completely understandable,” Carole says. “It’s been a whirlwind these past few days.”

“It really has,” Blaine agrees, glancing to Kurt. “I mean, I’m always open to have a longer conversation about it, but I’ve always been content with the name we chose first.”

Kurt smiles brightly, resting his hand on Blaine’s leg under the table. “Me too. I’ve been thinking of ourselves with that name since the wedding, honestly.”

“Okay, now you’re just teasing us,” Burt comments. “If you know already, tell us! I want to know what I’ll be calling my sons.”

“Anderson-Hummel,” Kurt relays. “For both of us. Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel.”

“That’s lovely, boys,” Carole coos, but Blaine can’t take his eyes off of his husband. He’s positively lit from within, sheer happiness and unabashed love written across his face as his parents congratulate them. Blaine knows he looks the same.

“You know what? I’m changing both of your contact information in my phone right now,” Burt decides, beaming as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. “Anderson-Hummel sounds great, you two. Good choice.”

“I guess we should change our contact info too,” Blaine surmises. “And social media — god, my grandma is going to freak out when I change my Facebook name. You know she’s been our biggest fan for years.”

“You’d better call her first and tell her why she wasn’t invited to the wedding,” Kurt suggests. “She might kill you if she finds out through Facebook that you got married and she wasn’t there.”

“You are a smart man, Kurt Anderson-Hummel.”

Blaine catches the way Kurt smiles affectionately at him at the usage of their married last name. He returns the look warmly before turning his attention to his phone as well.

“Wait, B, what are you changing my contact info to? Because it could be something cute like ‘husband’ with a heart emoji or literally just your name,” Kurt wonders aloud. “Is ‘husband’ too tacky? I definitely think ‘hubby’ is.”

“I like ‘hubby,’” Blaine jokes, just to see Kurt’s confused and slightly concerned reaction. “With like a million emoji hearts and kissy faces after it.”

“I just have your dad in as Burt Hummel,” Carole interjects with a grin. “I promise, the romance doesn’t die just because you don’t put a heart after their name.”

“Oh, I’m putting a heart after your name,” Blaine insists. “I like a single, tasteful red emoji heart.”

Burt laughs from across the table. “Hell, who knew there was a world of emoji politics?”

“Maybe I’ll put the eggplant emoji after your name,” Kurt teases lowly, and Blaine just shakes his head in response.

“Why the hell would you use an eggplant emoji?” Burt asks, laughing, and Carole catches Kurt and Blaine’s eyes with an amused raise of her eyebrows.

“Oh, it’s just popular with the kids. Nothing important,” she explains, shooting them a covert wink.

When Burt’s not looking, Blaine mouths “oh my god,” to Kurt, who has to bite back a laugh. Decidedly, he does not choose to utilize the eggplant emoji, although he does change Blaine’s name to “husband” just to see how it looks. Knowing himself and his desire to have his contacts be only people’s names (Rachel once tried to change her name to “BFF” with a bunch of sparkle and heart emojis after it, and he heavily vetoed the idea), he’ll probably change it to “Blaine Anderson-Hummel” soon. He just wants to bask in the newlywed glory for a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, especially during times like these, it feels difficult to write happy things. But I’ve found a real peace in continuing to write, and I hope my fics can also act as a mental health break for all of you as well. Please take care of ourselves, stay safe, and find as much joy as you can in the little things right now. Also know that I am always here to talk about anything!
> 
> Oh, and I realized I’ve been pretty silent on this platform about everything going on, which absolutely inexcusable. So please, please, please, do what you can to help the Black Lives Matter movement, because they DO. Please protest if you can, donate if you can, and educate yourself! As a white person, I have personally been doing what I can in those regards and also taking this time as an opportunity to educate myself on everything surrounding internalized, systemic, and institutionalized racism and also how my white privilege has benefitted me for my entire life (whether or not I recognized it). Please take this time to support black artists and businesses and creators — not just during this time of recognized unrest, but from now on. This is not a moment of political protest. This is the underbelly of America that’s always existed — but the lid has finally been pulled off so we can see into it deeply.
> 
> There are many resources available right now for donating and educating, so please consider searching them out! If you would like, I’ve been compiling a list of resources myself, and I’d be happy to send it to anyone who wants it! 
> 
> I also understand that these are heavy, loaded topics, so please take care of yourself first. You can’t care for other people if you don’t care for yourself. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for all of your continued support! Much love to each and every one of you ❤️
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
